Two Souls
by Hizashii
Summary: Desde el momento en que vio la fotografía, Billy supo que Jenny era especial. Jenny nunca imaginó que llegaría a enamorarse de alguien como él, Billy nunca imaginó que su corazón pudiera amar. —Billy/Jenny; serie de drabbles/viñetas.
1. Fotografía

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Whitcomb, los drabbles/viñetas aquí presentados son míos.

**Claim: **Billy/Jenny

**Summary: **Desde el momento en que vio la fotografía, Billy supo que Jenny era especial. Jenny nunca imaginó que llegaría a enamorarse de alguien como él, Billy nunca imaginó que su corazón pudiera amar.

**Notas: **La primera parte de la viñeta, es el punto de vista de Billy de lo que ocurre entre las páginas 205 a la 207 (Capítulo Dieciséis).

**

* * *

****I**

** Fotografía**

* * *

Desde el momento en que vio la fotografía, Billy supo que Jenny era especial, tanto que no pudo resistir el impulso de ir a su casa, de pedirle perdón por no recordarla, de mostrarle esa fotografía en la que salían tan felices.

Cuando llegó le abrió la madre de Jenny, tenía los ojos rojos y él se imaginó lo peor —¿le habría pasado algo a Jenny? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa chica que sentía ese dolor en el pecho ante la posibilidad de perderla?—, la sala era un desorden, habían libros rotos y jarrones vueltos añicos en el suelo, el panorama era deprimente.

—Hola, chico, ¿vienes a ver a Jenny? —Preguntó con voz rota, él asintió —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Billy.

La mujer lo condujo hasta la habitación de Jenny, tocó la puerta antes de entrar, pero Jenny no estaba en su cama, caminó hacia la puerta del baño y preguntó:

—¿Jenny? —Movió el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba trancada —¿Te encuentras mal?

Escucharon el grifo apagarse, y entonces, Billy habló:

—¿Jenny? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
—Cariño, ha venido alguien a verte —intentó Cathy, pero sólo consiguió silencio.

—Estoy hablando en serio —prosiguió la madre de la chica — Te habla tu madre. Déjame entrar ahora mismo.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta, haciendo que sonaran las bisagras de ésta.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó Billy con una preocupación que no tenía base en su cabeza, sino en su corazón.

—¡Abre la puerta! —Cathy estaba alterándose demasiado—. Voy a llamar a la policía.

La mamá de Jenny se alejó por el pasillo, y advirtió:

—Voy a llamar al 911.

—Estoy bien —gritó entonces Jenny.

Billy derribó la puerta de un golpe, entrando al baño sin ningún miramiento, caminó hasta el interior y pisó una pastilla.

Volteó su mirada hacia Jenny, quien se tapó el cuerpo con las rodillas, con mucha vergüenza y pudor. Sin embargo, ciertas partes de su anatomía quedaron grabadas en la mente del chico, y se le hacían muy familiares, pese a que no recordaba nada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —le respondió ella.

Tomó una toalla del toallero y la colocó en su cuello, mientras se arrodillaba cerca de la bañera.

—Siento haberte dicho que no me acordaba de ti cuando has venido a verme hoy —dijo, con el arrepentimiento cubriendo su voz.

—¿He ido a verte? —preguntó confundida.

—Cuando te fuiste, encontré esto en mi habitación —murmuró, sacando la fotografía de su bolsillo trasero —Somos nosotros.

Las manos húmedas de Jenny tomaron la fotografía, miró las caras sonrientes, los cabellos rubios y castaños, los ojos brillantes de cariño y los hombros desnudos, entonces, Billy la sorprendió con lo próximo que dijo:

—Últimamente tengo problemas para recordar las cosas.

—Yo también.

—Pareces feliz conmigo —añadió el chico sin poder creerlo, él nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera lograr hacer feliz a alguien.

—Sí, es verdad.

Jenny aún seguía mirando la fotografía con lágrimas en los ojos, hace tiempo que no veía en su reflejo —o en una foto—, una sonrisa tan genuina plasmada en su rostro. Luego, volteó el rostro hacia Billy y le preguntó ruborizada:

—¿Te llamas Billy?

—Sí —contestó él luego de haber soltado una carcajada.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, salidas, tomadas de mano, recuerdos y una amistad intensa.

*** * *  
**

La luz del sol brillaba en el parque, había niños jugando y riendo mientras hacían burbujas de jabón que tenían dentro un arcoíris debido a la luz del sol. La grama estaba suave y llena de rocío, en ella descansaban dos personas, la chica tenía ya diecisiete años y el chico contaba con dieciocho, se miraban a los ojos, espiando el alma del otro, buscando el momento ideal para dejar atrás la amistad y darle paso al amor que había ido creciendo conforme pasaban los meses.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba el haberse hablado, mucho menos haberse tomado la fotografía, pero no importaba. La gente en la escuela sí recordaba haberlos visto juntos, Cathy recordaba el día en que descubrió que su hija no era ya una niña inocente, Mish recordaba el día en que los encontró juntos en la habitación de su hermano…pero ellos no recordaban nada, sólo sabían que existía una conexión fuerte entre ellos, algo mágico. Era como si sus espíritus estuvieran destinados.

Jenny nunca imaginó que llegaría a enamorarse de alguien como él, un chico mayor que estaba en rehabilitación luego de haber sufrido una sobredosis. Billy nunca imaginó que su corazón pudiera amar, y mucho menos a una chica menor, dulce y religiosa. Pero había ocurrido, dos lazos llegaron y ataron sus corazones, creando una unión indestructible.

Jenny tenía en su bolso, amarillo con motas naranjas, la cámara de fotos instantáneas que tanto ama, ese día quería tomarse una fotografía con Billy, en ese parque donde siempre reían y se tomaban de las manos —inconscientemente—, cerca de la fuente donde una vez se le cayó su botón favorito «Eres mi casa», no recordaba quién se lo había dado, pero supuso que fue Billy.

—Jenny, nunca he sido bueno para estas cosas —murmuró tomando la mano de la chica, se les disparó el pulso y se sonrojaron —Te quiero —soltó rápidamente, con miedo y repleto de nerviosismo.

Una sonrisa triste se extendió por el rostro de Jenny.

—Lo sé —dijo. Billy se tensó —Yo también te quiero, eres un gran amigo para mí —agregó, «_Ojalá pudieras ser más que eso», _pensó luego.

—No, no estoy hablando de eso —replicó Billy, ignorando el dolor que sintió en el pecho al escucharla decir que era su amigo, un gran amigo y nada más —, me refiero a que… a que te amo, Jenny.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, se quedó estática unos minutos antes de sonreír y darle un casto beso en los labios, sintió enseguida la familiaridad de éstos, la sensación tan conocida. Su cuerpo ya había experimentado eso.

—Yo también te amo, tontito —murmuró, tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice y sonrojándose.

Ese día, se besaron varias veces, rozando sus labios de manera dulce cada vez, sin querer llegar a más. Caminaron por el parque tomados de la mano y con una tonta sonrisa de enamorados, con los brillantes y los labios anhelantes, llegaron hasta la fuente y unas gotas llegaron hasta ellos, rociando sus ropas, Jenny sacó la cámara, se juntó a Billy y sonrió a la vez que tomaba la fotografía.

Era una nueva fotografía, un nuevo comienzo. Porque su historia empezó con sólo una fotografía, y nada más.

* * *


	2. Claveles

_Me dejas sin palabras, cuando hablas conmigo; me dejas sin respirar, por la manera en que me miras... _

**

* * *

II**

**Claveles**

No importaba el poco tiempo que había pasado junto a él, se sentía totalmente preparada para cruzar el cielo y superar sus miedos, se sentía preparada para ser sólo suya.

Se encontraron en el parque, eran las seis de la tarde. El viento le arremolinaba los cabellos y el rocío le pegaba contra la espalda, esperaba pacientemente a su príncipe azul personal.

Él llego a las seis con quince, le sonrió y le entregó un ramo de claveles, sus favoritos y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó profundamente y sintió las piernas estremecer por lo próximo que iba a decir.

—Estoy lista —murmuró suavemente, el rubor se intensificó. Al principio, Billy no entendió sus palabras, pero al notar su cabeza gacha y su sonrojo se percató de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Jenny. Yo entendería si no lo quisieras ha… —comenzó a balbucear tontamente, hasta que sintió unos suaves labios presionar contra los suyos, jadeó de sorpresa y la lengua de su novia entró en su boca, entrelazándose a la suya. Estuvieron minutos besándose, hasta que el aire les faltó.

—Quiero hacerlo.

*** * ***

No hubo dolor, no sintió nada, mas que placer; no era virgen, eso le sorprendió, pero enseguida supo que no pudo haber dejado de serlo con otra persona que no fuera Billy.

Él fue muy dulce, fue delicado y en cada segundo le repetía lo mucho que la amaba. Los besos fueron suaves, cómo si ella fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo…y le encantó.

—Te amo, no sabes cuanto —murmuró él contra su pecho, al terminar.

—Yo te amo mucho más —respondió Jenny, sonriendo.

—Nos amamos en igual medida —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—En igual medida —replicó.

*** * ***

Jenny yacía dormida en sus brazos, con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, y él la contemplaba dormir como el tonto enamorado que era. ¿Quién diría que él sería capaz de dar la vida por alguien? Ese alguien era Jenny.

Los claveles estaban en la mesilla de noche, alumbrados por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Claveles, ¿quién diría que él le daría claveles a una chica? Esa chica era Jenny.

—Yo te amo mucho más, cielo —le murmuró en el oído, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

El viento sopló y entró por la ventana, un clavel voló y se posó en el pecho de Jenny; «Se ve opacado en comparación a su belleza» pensó entonces, cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir junto a su novia.


	3. Promesa

**

* * *

III**

**Promesa**

**(**_ And with you it's like the first day of my life _**)**

**

* * *

**Suspiró y se sentó en la hierba junto a Jenny, la miró a los ojos inocentes y brillantes, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era ese efecto que ella tenía en él, simplemente no podía impedir sentirse feliz cuando ella estaba a su lado.

Él nunca se imaginó que sería tan emotivo con alguien, y mucho menos que le gustaría serlo. Porque, lo cierto era que, le gustaba ser así con Jenny. Le gustaba enredar los dedos en sus cabellos y darle un casto beso sin razón más que la de amarla. Antes se hubiera considerado un tonto, pero ahora, la verdad, ya nada le importaba excepto poder ver la sonrisa de su novia una vez más.

—Jenny —dijo tras un largo silencio—, quiero que sepas que eres lo más especial que me ha sucedido en la vida, y no miento.

—Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Billy —contestó dulcemente—. No sé cómo te conocí, ni por qué te hablé, ni nada, sólo sé que alguien allá arriba debe de adorarme mucho, como para darme el regalo de estar junto a ti.

—No, cielo, yo soy el que debe agradecer todos los días —murmuró y le dio un tierno beso—. Yo, yo quiero asegurarme de que esto no se pierda, Jenny. Quiero que esto perdure, yo…—se cortó antes de terminar, y sacó una cajita de terciopelo amarillo (porque era el color favorito de Jenny)—, yo quiero que me prometas que te convertirás en mi esposa, ¿quieres?

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron y asintió, para luego lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

—Sí quiero, sí, sí, sí. Sí quiero casarme contigo, Billy —dijo rápidamente, dando saltitos. Él rió y la detuvo de su emoción, a pesar de que él también quería saltar. Se levantó y le extendió la mano.

—Primero el anillo, después los saltos —murmuró antes de deslizar la pequeña piedra celeste en el dedo de su ahora prometida—. Ahora sí, saltemos.

La jaló del brazo y corrieron por el parque riendo, sólo disfrutando de la alegría del momento. Dieron vueltas por el pasto y se lanzaron en la fuente, nada importaba y todo era perfecto.

Esa noche Billy la llevó a su casa, aunque no quería despedirse de ella, y en el pórtico se besaron. Y supo a promesa.

Siempre estarían juntos.

* * *


End file.
